Chaos Bringer
by Lordofvampires
Summary: A young man looking for a better education ends up in a school for monsters! Join Andre as he faces challenges with his new friends.


Hello, Fan fiction writers, this is a story about me and how my experience at youki academy. Enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my character and plot

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Monster Form"**

Chaos Bringer

Chapter 1 Meeting+ a Vampire

Hi, my name is Andre Williams, age of 15. I have black hair, blue eyes, and I am 5'8. Average I might add. Well, one part of me is not average. I have powers that make the three dark Lords look like little children.

I moved to Japan from America. The reason why I moved here was for me to get a better education. I find it stupid, since I can barely speak Japanese! Let alone that my parents are rarely even home. Before I go talking nonsense let's get back to my intro

My identity is the Chaos Bringer. Well that title was not real because you see I thought I was human before until I went to Yokai Academy, a school for monsters. I figured out that my family lied to me about my power and identity.

I will tell you a story of how it all happens. It was the end of Middle school for me and I was packing up to leave and return home. Some of my friends were still in the classroom with me talking about the arcade and which High school they were going for next school year. Me? I couldn't find a school with the right classes for me.

What is worse, I just got my ass kicked to a bloody pulp from the bullies at school. I am getting beat up physically and mentally. At least I wasn't run over by someone.

"Get out of the way!" A person yelled. I was completely wrong about that last statement.

Boom!

I felt like a train hit me a hundred times when then bike connected with my back. I also felt a small metal object hit my head. I open my eyes to find myself on my back and my body feeling heavy. I also notice that the sky was red. Wait, red? I tried moving my body but it felt like something was holding me down.

I looked down to find a girl with silver hair lying on top of me. '_Wow, you don't see that every day.'_ I thought. I must have hit my harder that I thought because I saw fangs. Anyway, I decided to speak up. "Hey are you okay"? You kind of got knocked during that crash." I said trying to wake her up. She started to wake up and started to remember what happen.

"Wait a minute how did I get out the Rosary?" She said confused. She still did not notice me so I decided to make myself seen. "Person need of medical attention and hit with a bike down here!" I yelled. She looked to were the statement came from and saw me. I then saw her red eyes with slits as pupils. I kind of thought it was funny she was wear a vampire costume. Nevertheless, let us get back to the story.

She thought the injuries I had were from the crash, which they were not. She then went into panicked mode. "Shit! I did not know I hit you that hard to cause injuries! Here let me help you." She said as she pulled out a napkin.

I wanted to protest against about my injuries but she so cute tending to my wounds. I do not know if it was guilt, or motherly instinct, that made her react this way, but I like it. However, that moment did not last too long because she was sniffing the blood that I had on me. She started to move closer and closer that I could feel her warm breath. We were both staring into each other's eyes. I couldn't move, it was as if she had a spell on me.

Yet, in the back of my mind, it was telling me to run but I didn't listen. Our heads were only inches away from each other until her head went straight for my neck. I looked down and saw she had fangs. '_Is she really trying to bite me with those fake fangs?'_ I thought. Those said fangs dung into my skin like it was paper.

'_Damn! I got to get her off of me so she doesn't kill me.'_ I thought. I was about to push her off with my feet, but she retracted her fangs from my neck. "Sorry about that, I just could not help myself to your blood, it smelled too delicious." She said. I just narrowed my eyes. "Just get off me." I said. She got off and helped me up. I decided to introduce myself.

"My name is Andre Williams. You can also call me A.J." I said. "My name is Moka Akashiya." She said. I had a question so I asked it. "What is that thing you said? A Rosary?" I asked. She lifted the Rosario up so I could see it better. "This is a Rosario. A Magical seal that seals my powers away. Therefore, I can live like a human. It appears to be deactivated somehow." She explained.

"Hmmm…, so that was what hit me in the back of the head? It must have deactivated in the crash." I stated. She looked at me with a shocked face, which turned into a smile. "Hmmm…, I'm impressed. Only my father and my mother can deactivate my seal. I raised an eyebrow at her. "So what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you're very special. Here take this." She said. She handed me an envelope and I took it. "What's this?" I asked. I opened it up and took out a sheet of paper. "It's an acceptance letter to a school that I go to called "Yokai academy." She said.

"So you randomly have an extra acceptance letter in your bag? That's weird." I said. She glared at me. "If you don't want to go you don't have to cry about it." She said. "Alright, I'll go." I said. She went towards her bike and jumped on. "Hey! Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going home to Tacoma city." She replied. **(A/N: I just made that city up.)** My eyes grew wide in utter shock. "That place is on the other side of the country! How do you ride a bike here and there?" I yelled. She put her index finger on her chin thinking on what to do. "You're right. I will stay with you and have my stuff sent to the school. Which way is your house?" She said.

I started to smile. "Well then follow me . . .

To be continued.

Well that was exciting. Ok I'm new here so no flames. Review, Favorite, I don't care just like it!

Thanks to Ou-rex and read her stories.


End file.
